I Will Take Your Heart, But I Shall Not Cherish It
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Angelique has made a vow to herself to continuously ruin Barnabas' life, She used witchery to turn him into a vampire, killed the one he loved in the past. Like in the movie she attempts give Barnabas her heart. What he do leave it, like done in the movie? or this time will he take it and break her heart for her? A two Chaptered One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, This is in what my opinion should have happened at the end when Angelique died, It would have been way more dramatic.

Anyways hope you enjoy :)

Kiimii xxx

* * *

Angelique reached inside her chest and pulled out her heart.

"Take it." She cooed.

I looked at her hand, it was beating.

I reach forward and gripped in my hands.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I shall not take you're heart, just the memories that define me and are beyond regrettable Angelique. I aught to wish you luck in hell, for such a retread person of you're sorts." I smirked.

"Don't!" Screamed,flicking her hand out trying to stop me.

I crunched the heart in my hands, allowing the shattered glass to fall beneath my finger.

"Still to this very day, If I said I love you. You would be hearing a lie, and I would a fool for allowing you to have the gratitude of having such of unprovoked power that was not real, it would have been everything more than a lie. The cold heartless truth Angelique."

Her body sat cold and still.

"I have never forgiven easily Angelique, nor will I ever forgive you for making me the monster I am. I wasn't always a monster, the man you once fell in love with it still hidden inside. He has just been turned into a monster but you're doing. Maybe If you hadn't have turned me into a monster I would have loved you."

I stared down at her tears filled my eyes, I had the appearance of a monster but all this time I had not been the monster.

The person responsible for turning me into a Vampire, was the real monster.

_Blood is said said to be thicker than water. It is what defines us, binds us... curses us. _

My curse had been finally broken, but the one curse I would never be ridden of is the curse of regret._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is Angelique's P.O.V of when she dies and what happens to her.

I hope you enjoy :)

kiimiixxx

* * *

I placed my hand into my chest, taking out my heart.

"Take it." I whispers in pain, I felt myself slowly begin to slip away.

I could feel apart of my slipping from humanity, and life.

I felt a distinctive distance from life.

Barnabas looked at the heart, pulsating in my hand.

It took him a few seconds, before taking it out of my grasp.

"Thank you." I smiled, I winced in pain.

"I shall not take you're heart, just the memories that define me and are beyond regrettable Angelique. I aught to wish you luck in hell, for such a retread person of you're sorts." Barnabas smirked.

"Don't!" I scream in pain, I gave him my heart and soul and he broke more ways than one.

Anger surged through Barnabas, his face was cold and filled with revenge.

He crunched my heart between his hands, allowing the shattered glass to fall beneath his fingers.

I had felt the final feeling of relief, I was no longer living.

* * *

**Last momenat before the brain shut's down:**

I opened my eyes to be faces with Barnabas, he was leaning over me.

Kissing my gentle. "Say I love you Angelique, Say I want you." I smiled whist running my hands up and down his body.

"Still to this very day, If I said I love you. You would be hearing a lie, and I would a fool for allowing you to have the gratitude of having such of unprovoked power that was not real, it would have been everything more than a lie. The cold heartless truth Angelique."

Tears pricked in my eyes, I started at him with deceit.

He glares at me as he plunges a knife into my chest.

I felt my body shatter like glass, everything in my body was broken.

The last vision I had of Barnabas was him taking his revenge.

Killing me before I saw the light.

It was said when you die you see a bright white light.

The light in saw wasn't white it was crimson red.

I blinked, and gasped for air.

The red light wasn't meaning I was going to heaven, the light meant I was going to hell.

Hell was my punishment for cursing the one I love.

Cursing him to become something of a evil monster in gods eyes.

When I was the real monster, not my dear Barnabas.

I had gotten my revenge against him for not loving me.

I wanted him to love me, as I did him.

An because be was a gentlemen and did not lie to me, I curse him and his family out of spite.

I realize now that I was the real monster, Barnabas wouldn't forgive me. Nor would I ever forgive myself.


End file.
